fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Rhythm 2: Electric Boogaloo
Battle Rhythm 2: Electric Boogaloo '''is an dance-fighting game and the sequel to winning-award, Battle Rhythm. Gameplay and Features Just like the previous game, ''Battle Rhythm 2'' retains every gameplay mechanic that made the first game a total success, but this time, new mechanics are introduced to make the sequel more interesting. The gameplay format is 2.5D. However, an old mechanic from the first game didn't return, that being the chained '''Juggle Combos. To compensate for it, there are new character specific command attacks that serve to juggle your opponents without overdamage. The Rhythm Indicator is now divided in three instead of two. This is required for the Clash, of which is a betting system based on how much has filled your Rhythm Indicator, inspired in the Injustice series. To perform a Clash, make sure you have lost one of the Acts (the rounds of the series) and then perform a simple combo breaking command. The attacker delivers more damage to his opponent, while the defender replenishes lost health. When it comes to dialogues, the defender always says the lines first. In addition to that, after picking your character, you can now choose from two different Ultra Rhythmic Moves. The returning characters retain their Ultra Rhythmic Moves from the first game, now as their Primary ones. There's also an option to use the two Ultra Rhythmic Moves at the same time, but with reduced damage done mainly for balance purposes. Now every single character intro has a dialogue of three overall quotes: two for the fighter who arrives second and one for the fighter who arrives first after their opponent said the first quote. The Story Mode has 10 matches, with 7 being the regular battles (one of them being the interlude at the fourth match, complete with cutscenes), the eighth being the Rival Battle taking place in the dark forest, followed by the sub-boss battle with Tezcatlipoca atop of the Pyramid of Sun, and the final boss battle against the very worse menace of which I'm going to reveal once I post the first entry. After picking the character, the prologue is still accompanied by pictures, but this time, there's no narration. In the Story Mode, the opponent's character intro is the one who always arrives first but talks second. The game runs in 60 frames per second, except the cinematic opening cutscene, which runs in 24 frames per second and the rest of in-game cutscenes (you know, the character intros and victories, the Ultra Rhythmic Moves and most of the story mode sequences) running in 30 frames per second. Unreal Engine 4 is the official to-go game engine I picked for every Draconian Games production, including this game idea. The Training Zone from the previous game has been upgraded! The dancing floor is now colored blue, and the walls are not only longer, but it now has two screens in the sides showing the recording footage of the training itself. Story One year has passed since the Rhythm Battlers, alongside with Don Z and Captain Lyrus, stopped the machinations of Doctor Giga, who have used the 13th International Rhytmic Martial Arts tournament for the dictator's interdimensional conquest, and therefore, Earth has been safe... for now. However, when it's supposed to be a peaceful period, it will become a living nightmare when a series of dark events are causing discord and ruin to the mankind. Tezcatlipoca, the Aztec God of War, discovers a prophecy which involves the existence of a mystical artifact from the Divine Dimension known as the Electric Boogaloo. Those involved will sacrifice everything with the purpose of obtaining it, and innocent lives are in risk to be murdered at the hands of an even worse menace than Doctor Giga. Characters Playable *Adriana Salazar *'Ambrosia' *Blazer *'Bour Maghiar' *Carlos Velásquez *'Clarissa Collins' *Damian Williams *Don Z *'George Matthews' *Iván Díaz *Jacob Moses *'Jang Taeyang' *Joaquín Ortiz *'Khalid Ahmar' *'Kumari Kilam' *Marion Hansen *'Morpheus' *Natalie Volkova *'Rabbiok' *Rina Yamanaka *'Romulus' *'Sayaka Yamanaka' *Takeru Hojo *'Tao Ziyi' Hidden *Amadeus Swietoslaw *'Connie Markov' *'Kazimerz Kosmatka' *Murdock Jameson *'Paulina Guzmán' *Shantel Jameson *Valerie Hickenbottom *'Viper G' Bosses *'Jeung-Oui Hwanghu '(Final Boss) *'Tezcatlipoca '(Sub-Boss) Pre-Order *Captain Lyrus DLC *'Berbard Wolfmane' *'Commander Proton' *'El Vez' *Garrett McRae *'Lucía Aragón' *Patrick Jones *Raystrom *Reggie Weimann *'Scarlett Cox' *Tomas Cristiano Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Dancing Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sequels Category:Games with DLC